madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Salasi Squirrel
Salasi Squirrel is who "Granny Squirrel" really was (and might still be) before getting involved with the curse ot the Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel. She has several curses inter-layered, as she made herself immortal when she was the pet and apprentice of a Welsh Alchemist human who poisoned himself attempting to do the same. Figuring her "master" would've make her swear to secrecy, she destroyed the written formula in the same fire he was cremated in, and later found being young and alive forever (or what seemed live forever) has a price: every demon, including the temptress herself, thought she was too powerful for the mortal world and tried to take her away, forcing her to spend many a century wondering the earth. During the times of World War 1, Salasi came to the new world and stayed there, but she was still a drifter, and went cross country, and didn't return to NYC until after World War 2 (times indeed change, as last she checked New York New York was a small town)! In that era, she met Xanthros, and although she never admitted it, Sala loved him from the start, and helped protect his charity money using all the tricks and traps she's learned over her long life, as well as the head of the Temptress Lo-Sheba (big mistake). Vowing to guard the treasure for 100 years waiting for that key to end the danger she caused with it, the forces of demonic evil ripped her heart out and left her for dead! Because of the serum, what could've killed her in seconds had been slowed to a year over a century to the day, but to make up for both physical and spiritual lack of a heart, her aging process became impossible to hide! Only in Xibalba (the spirit world itself) did the youthful form she once had restored itself, but she kept going back and forth between life and death as a remnant (a corpse more "life-like" then a zombie) until her vows are forfilled and her heart restored... she's search in Wales, where her home is, but something about her tragic "death" kept her from leaving the big apple. In the last five years of her life, Salasi passed the torch of knowledge to the next generation, and took in Duchess Lucinda as her own apprentice, telling the young lemur to call her either "Auntie Sala" or "Ma'am" (she only taught Cindy because she somehow reminded the old squirrel of Xantros, who married another woman, evidenced in his descendent...Fred). Personality In her youth, despite the illusion of a genius created by her long live and experience, she was allot like Julien is today, especially since she was pure of heart (like him) when she had a heart. In her final trip to the afterlife, when Lucinda found her heart and gave it back (and all it comes with, like tears and laughter), she'd be so again... in a less obnoxious way. Before she got her heart back, she seemed strict and one-track minded (especially on the curse of the treasure as she vowed to gaurd it until the treasure is distroyed), but she locked Lucinda in a room where the telecanisis trick was useless on the day the Centenial Time Capsel was unearthed, claiming it was to "end the cycle before it starts again". This attempt to protect her apprentice proves she has a heart, it just isn't in the right place... liturally and metaphorically. Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fan-Character Category:Fandom Category:Rumor-Character